Konoha High
by pchop
Summary: The Naruto gang go through high school/ teenage life while trying to train their powers for the future. With the arrival of a new principle and student strange things start to occur. Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino and much more. AU. OC INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's a new fanfic! First Naruto one. Will feature a good number of characters.**

**A/N: Story will be told in multiple POV each chapter. This is an AU. Drama, adventure, romance, and more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

**Sakura's POV**

It was a bright and warm morning. I was making my way to school. I was excited. Today was the first day back from summer break. I was now in my second year at Konoha High. I really like my school especially since I became one of the top students.

We learn so much in Konoha high and they really help us with our gifts; not many high schools do that. I think more should though since we live in Kage. Everyone in the country Kage contains a special power. That is the most wonderful thing about this country. It isn't as great as it seems to some because we (Kageins) are only born with one ability.

I finally reached the school and a huge grin appeared on my face. I observed the huge white building before making my way to the front doors. My heart began to race. I could feel my grin getting wider and tried to fight against it. I just couldn't wait! I began to speed walk to the doors. Today should be a good day. My class schedule was looking good and my cousin was suppose to be transferring today. I knew things would be so much more fun with her attending Konoha High.

I opened the school doors and made my way through the huge crowd of students in the hall. Everyone was getting reacquainted with each other. Students were leaning against the lockers, chatting away. I seen a few familiar faces and some new ones. I scanned the area to see if I could find a few friends. As I was looking around I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, watch it billboard brow!" _Ino,_ I thought.

"Why don't you watch it, _Ino_." I shot back.

She furrowed her brow and folded her arms. "_Maybe if your four head wasn't so big you would have been able to see me," _She said to me telepathically.

"_Bite me." _I shot back telepathically.

Ino and I shared the same power and she hated it. We were friends once; at the beginning of last year that is. We were really close. Inseparable some might say. Then people started to compare us because we shared the same power. They would say things like, "Who knows how to use it better." It went to her head and she began to flaunt her stuff. In the end she became the popular one. The one who got to hang around all of the popular guys. Even the one I liked. She claimed to like him first. An argument that never ended.

"Just move outta my way." She said while bumping me.

I gritted my teeth. _I wish I had the gift to throw flames. You'd be my first target._ I thought stomping to my homeroom. I stopped at the front door to view who was in my class. No one I knew well except one. Naruto. Though I really didn't want to be in homeroom with him. He could be troublesome and annoying.

He was seated in the front so I decided to sit in the front. I wonder who my homeroom teacher would be. As I was sitting the sound of someone sneezing startled me. It came from beside me. I turn to look. There was a girl beside me. I hadn't notice since she was quiet. She looked at me and smiled.

"_Hello,"_ I spoke to her telepathically.

Her eyes widened. _"Did I hear..."_ I heard her think.

"_Yeah, that was me. My gift is telepathy. I'm Sakura and you could speak or think if you want."_

"_Hello, my name is Hinata."_

Eventually Hinata and I chatted verbally, but it didn't last long because the teacher walked in a few minutes later. Though it was homeroom it was also first period. I was glad it was a subject I like. Math.

"Good morning class," he spoke. "I am your homeroom/ math teacher Iruka. This should be a good year and I am looking forward to teaching you all."

**Naruto's POV**

Man I was glad first period was over. It was one more class down to get my school day out of the way. In all honesty I really didn't want my school day to in for a number of reasons: 1. my parent's are dead so I would have to go home to my old mean grandpa, 2. I actually liked this school, though I don't like math, but I do like Iruka, 3. I am determined to be somebody in this school one day. I may not be the most popular guy and I know I do a lot of meddling stuff. But in a couple years I am going to graduate as one of the most skilled students. I will be recognized. I will be somebody. Believe it!

I was looking forward to my next class. It was PE with one of my favorite teachers. Instructor Jiraiya. He was rather a perv and joked around a lot. He especially picked on me, but it was fun._ I wonder if we're going to play a sport today?_ I thought as I walked with my hands behind my head.

I didn't notice other students leaving the gym. I was to busy staring at the ceiling. I ended up bumping into someone.

"You should watch where you're going, Naruto." It was third year student, Neji Hyuga. He shook his head at me and continued walking.

"That guy." I spat.

Once in the gym Jiraiya sensei took the attendance. "Alright class today we're going to start by doing some jumping jacks. Now, go!" He finished by blowing his whistle.

We ended up doing thirty. It was no problem though because I can handle anything. Then we had to run in place for 60 seconds. Lastly he made each of us do 25 push ups. He should of gave us fifty. Guess he was going easy on us since it was a unisex class.

"Alright class today we will be playing a game of basketball. I see there is 12 of you in the class, so teams of six will be formed. Before we get into that though I will have each of you stand up, starting from row one, and say your names. A way for unfamiliars to get to know each other"

He pointed to some short kid with glasses to start, "Jerry, Kim, Rock Lee, Fred, Kai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Miyu, Lui, Choji, Shin!"

After we each introduced ourselves he broke us off into our teams. I was upset to be on the same team as Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was too lazy and all Choji did was eat chips. The game would have been more interesting if the teach let us use our powers. But _no_, he forbade it.

Not surprisingly we ended up losing the game.

"Oh, come on, Choji, you could've at least try to play!" I yelled grabbing handfuls of my hair.

"Hey! Excuse me for taking a snack break," he said while munching on potato chips.

"Aggghh,"

"Naruto, calm down. It's just a game." I heard Shikamaru say.

I didn't care if it was just a game. What if I got teamed up with them again and continued to lose. The bell finally rung and I quickly made my way out of the gym. I was pissed. Once in the hall I slowed down. I was in no rush to go to my next class. Art.

**Sakura's POV**

It was lunchtime and I still haven't seen my cousin. She was a year ahead of me, but I was growing aggravated. I went through four classes and still no Ayame. With my paper bag in hand I headed to the lunchroom. I was sure she'd be there. Of course she'd be there it was lunch time.

As I was walking a seen a familiar face exit a classroom. It was Sasuke! I felt my cheeks heat up, my heart race and sweat form on my palms. The way he exited the class was so cool. He was so cool. Everything about him is just so cool!

My pace became slower. He turned my way and gave me a light wave. I could have sworn my heart stopped. I waved back and began to walk towards him. I thought maybe he would like to eat lunch with me. Before I could even speak a group of girls also exited the classroom and huddled around him.

_Oh, dammit._ I really wanted to talk to Sasuke, but this stupid girls just wouldn't go away. Life would be so much easier if I was the only girl who liked Sasuke. I saw Sasuke casually walk out of the group of babbling girls. They began to follow him but he turned and glared at them.

"Could you guys just back off." He said in his super cool sexy voice.

"Sure, Sasuke we'll go."

"See you around." that girl winked. Yuck.

Once the girls left he began to walk my way. I instantly became excited. Now I had a chance to speak to him.

"Hey, Sasuke," I said.

Before he could say anything I decided to read his thoughts. I don't do it often because I respect others privacy, but I just had to know if he thought anything about me.

"_Sakura? Well at least she doesn't annoy me like those other girls. Well...At least not as much."_

_Wow he was thinking about me! _I thought.

"Sup."

"I see you're not headed toward the cafeteria. Do you plan on eating lunch today?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nah, I'm going to head to the gym."

"Oh...If you were eating lunch would you eat with me?"

He shrugged again. "Don't you have anyone to eat with?"

"I was hoping to spot my cousin in the lunch room."

"Who's your cousin."

"Her name's Ayame. She's a new student here. She's a third year, blue hair, brown eyes. Have you seen her?"

He shook his head. I sighed. "Thanks anyway." I waved bye and we went our separate ways. Hopefully I would see her in the lunch room.

I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the huge area. Students were getting their food and socializing. I stood at the entrance and soon spotted the two navy blue pigtails I was looking for. She was seated at a round table near a window. She wasn't alone. She was conversing with two other girls. It wasn't surprising, Ayame has always been friendly.

I walked over to her. I tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around. She stared at me for a moment before grinning. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Hey, Sakura! I was wondering when I'd finally see you."

"Same here. How is your first day going?" I was hoping that it went well. Ayame thought her old school sucked, reason being why she transferred. She said they didn't prepare students properly for the future.

"It's great. I know I don't know anyone, but I'm enjoying myself."

"Do you like your classes?" I asked taking my turkey sandwich out of my bag. By now the two other girls gave their farewells.

She nodded, "Yeah, I am. I really can't wait for my gift training class. Sadly I don't have that today."

Lunch went by quickly. "I guess it's time to head back to class." Ayame said.

"Normally, but there's an assembly first."

The hall was flooded with students trying to get to the auditorium. People were bumping me left and right. Ayame and I sat in a middle row. It was very noisy within the auditorium. A faint sound of shushing could be heard from various teachers. The students didn't pay them any mind.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Was heard coming from the stage. The once noisy auditorium became so quiet you could hear imaginary crickets chirping. Our principle, Lady Tsunade, cleared her throat before going on.

**Ayame's POV**

The assembly didn't last longer than a half hour and I was now on my 6th period class. I reached the classroom and noticed there still was a class inside. I leaned against the wall waiting for them to leave. The door opened and one by one they exited.

There was a guy and girl who exited together. The girl with the two buns linked her arm with the long haired boys. I got off the wall to make my way into the class.

"Neji, after school how bout we grab some smoothies." The girl said.

He didn't respond and I noticed he was eying me. He wouldn't take his eyes off me and it was forcing me to stare back. I raised an eyebrow. His action confused me. I eventually turned my head shrugging the situation off.

**Neji's POV**

That girl, I knew that girl. I went to middle school with that girl. She probably didn't know who I was, it was a few years ago. I was too shy to speak to her then and stupidly didn't speak to her now.

"Neji? Neji!?" Tenten said interrupting my trance.

"Yes."

I saw her raise an eyebrow. "Are you blushing? Am I making you blush?" She said with a grin. I didn't answer she. however continued to speak, "Want to grab some smoothies at the cafe after school?"

Still stuck on seeing that girl I nodded my head. As we walked down the hall Tenten continued to talk. I tried to listen, but my thoughts kept going back to that girl. I was trying to remember her name and I kept wondering if I would eventually have class with her. I tried to shake the thoughts but to no avail.

**Ayame's POV**

A few people followed behind me as I made my way into class. They all began to take their seats. I was told this was a mix class with different leveled students in it. I guess it didn't matter what grade you were in to take world studies. I searched for an empty seat and found one by a black haired boy. He was leaned back into his chair observing the ceiling. I set my books down and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Ayame Haruno." I said smiling.

He didn't look at me, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you."

I could see him gaze at me through my peripherals. He sat up and shifted his body in my direction. I turned to face him and smiled.

"I guess you're who Sakura was looking for," He said.

"Oh I guess so," I giggled. "Are you and my little cousin friends?"

He shrugged, "She's not bothersome like most girls here."

I raised my eyebrow. "Look around," he said.

I turned my head to view the rest of the class. I noticed that half of the females were giving me dirty looks. I turned back to Sasuke.

"See what I mean," he said.

I nodded. "Is it really a crime around here to talk to you?" I ask jokingly.

"Just ignore them."

I smirk, "They don't bother me. I don't make enemies easily so everything will be alright." I gave him a thumbs up and winked.

He shifted his body to the front of the class, placed his hands behind his head and smirked.

* * *

It was the next day and there was a small break before the start of first period. I met up with Sakura and we sat in her homeroom. It was pretty noisy since her instructor had stepped out.

"Was your first day good?" She asked.

"Yes! I met lots of people and I enjoyed my classes."

Before our conversation could continue her homeroom instructor came in. The room instantly became quiet. The young instructor looked distraught.

"Class I have some news, shocking news," he said.

"What is Mr. Iruka?" Sakura had asked.

"I was just informed that Principle Tsunade is out today because...Because...She is ill." Everyone in the classroom gasped.

"What's the big deal?" I whisper to Sakura.

"This is terrible!" She said slamming her hands on the desk.

"I don't get it," I say.

She turns to look at me, "Lady Tsunade's gift is to heal. ADVANCE HEALING. She never gets sick because she constantly heals herself." Her attention returns to her teacher. "Why didn't she just heal herself?"

Iruka sighed and stared at his desk. "She can't. No matter how much—they said she just can't. They said she will be out for a while for she is going out of the city to get medical treatment. It's very serious. She is very ill and her powers are gone."

"This is terrible!" Sakura screams again. I see tears form into her eyes. I knew it was bad but wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her.

"Sakura, are you ok?" I ask placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I worship her," She whispered to me. "Is Vice Principle Shizune taking over?" She asked.

Mr. Iruka shakes his head. Before speaking he gazes at the class. "All of this is so hard to take in," He said silently. "Ms. Shizune has gone missing."

I could her gasps again. I even gasped. I looked at Sakura and noticed the look of shock written on her face.

Mr. Iruka continued, "We will have to replace her as well. The head of the school district is finding us a new principle as we speak."

**A/N: **

**I just wanted to get some characters and ideas introduced...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Give feedback**

**Ideas**

**or/and Thoughts..In other words REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review! That's all folks.**

**Chapter 2: New Principle**

**Ayame's POV**

I was so excited. I was seated Indian style on the blue mats. I was finally in my gift training class. It was held in the gymnasium; which made sense. I tried my hardest to conceal a huge grin I kept feeling creep on my face. As for the rest of my classmates, some were seated while the others stood. We've been waiting for at least ten minutes for the instructor to arrive. My anxiety was getting out of control. My stomach was doing flips. Where was he or she!

I began to rock back and forth while gripping my ankles. I looked around the classroom and noticed that the long haired boy from the other day was in my class. That girl that he was with was here too. My gaze averted back to the door. I had let out a sigh. I slumped over and hung my head. _Why isn't the teacher here yet?_

As soon as I got finished that though I heard the doors creak. My head shot up and I saw the doors slowly open. The grin appeared on my face as a white haired man wearing a scarf came in. the scarf covered most of his face. He slowly walked towards us.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to third year gift training class. Also known as GT. As third years this class will be a little more advanced than your second year training. You all will learn how to apply your powers to every day things and learn how to control them better."

"Once you all become seniors y'all will learn to use your powers for potential careers. We might do some of that kind of training in this class. Well, I guess I'll introduce myself. I am your instructor Kakashi Hatake."

A student with bushy eyebrows raised their hand. "Yes?" The instructor asked.

"What is your power Kakashi Sensei?" The boy asked.

"Let's not worry about that for now. I actually want each of you to introduce yourselves, your abilities and then give a small demonstration. You can go first." He said to the bushy brow boy.

The boy shot up from his seat. He turned to face the students and saluted us. "I am Rock Lee!" He looked so serious it was kind of funny.

He faced the instructor, "My gift is speed."

"Oh, so you're really fast?"

Rock Lee nodded, "Yes."

"Ok then. Now it's time for your demonstration."

Rock Lee went from his spot in front of us to running around the gym. All that was visible was the green blur from his shirt. "How was that?" He asked appearing at the instructor's side. Rock Lee didn't break a sweat nor was he out of breath.

The next person to go was the long haired boy. I swear before he introduced himself e glanced at me. What's up with him keep staring at me. I caught him doing it since the start of class.

"Neji Hyuga. My ability is to see through people and objects."

"Let's see how are you going to demonstrate that?" Kakashi said tapping his chin.

"You're wearing teddy bear boxers."

The class began to laugh. I giggled a little. I could see Mr. Hatake's face became slightly red.

Hatake cleared his throat, "Very well...How about you." He said pointing to me.

A huge grin appeared on my face. I stood up and skipped to the spot Neji was just in. "Hi! I am Ayame Haruno." I turned around and waved to the class. Most of them waved back. I face the instructor again and said, "I have the ability to control plants."

"Oh...How are you going to demonstrate that?" He asked.

"No problem!" I said running to my back pack. I rummaged through it until I found a bag of chrysanthemum seeds. The class had surrounded me as I put a seed onto my palm. I concentrated on the seed and soon the shell cracked.

I could hear my classmates 'Oo and Ah.' roots started to sprout from the seed but I wanted to really wow them. I decided to bloom the flower quicker. In a matter of seconds roots were wrapped around my hand, leaves were in my palm, a stem shot out from it and there was a beautiful orange chrysanthemum sitting in my hand.

"That was very impressive," Mr Hatake said.

**Neji's POV**

It was the end of the class. Everyone was packing up. I leaned against the wall watching Ayame pack up. Things seemed like they were going in slow motion whenever I watched her. Her navy blue locks swayed back and forth as she gathered her things. I could feel my cheeks grow warm. I wasn't acting like myself and it was bothering me.

She threw her backpack over her shoulder and she looked at me. I quickly averted my gaze. I pretended to be interested in my shoes as she walked by me. Once she passed me I stared at her back side. My eyes were lowering to her lower back.

"Neji, ready to go?"

"Huh?" I said turning to Tenten.

I had forgotten I was waiting for her. I smiled at her and nodded. We began to exit the gym. I felt guilty. I knew that Tenten and I weren't official or anything, but we were kind of dating. We're always hanging out and we've been out several times. Yet, ever since I saw Ayame, those few days ago, I couldn't stop googly eying her. I couldn't help remembering that smart, cute, friendly girl from middle school. I should just stop though; she doesn't remember me.

It really didn't help that we passed her at her locker. Unconsciously my head turned to look at her. Things were moving slow again as she placed a few notebooks inside of her locker. I could feel Tenten tug at my sleeve.

I turned to face her, "Hm?"

"We're suppose to meet up with Ino after school. Remember? We're suppose to help plan the party." She said.

"Yeah..." I said sneaking a glance at Ayame again. As she was turning to leave her locker someone had stepped into her way. Immediately I noticed who it was. Sasuke.

Sasuke is one of my friends. Along with Ino, Tenten and a few others. Like us three Sasuke was very popular. He was very popular among the ladies of the school. And then I saw it. He made Ayame laugh. I began to worry.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Well this is like your fifth day here...So, how do you like it so far?" I asked Ayame.

She smiled, "So far so good. I've been enjoying the curriculum. I am worried that we don't have a principle yet."

"We're suppose to meet the new principle during an assembly after lunch today."

Her eyes had lit up, "That's great! Can't wait then."

I actually liked Ayame. She wasn't annoying. At least not yet. I was hoping it would stay that way. I guess Ayame wasn't kidding when she said she doesn't make enemies and I guess Sakura was right when she said her cousin was friendly.

"Do you want to sit together during lunch?" She suddenly asked.

I shrugged, "I wasn't planning on going to the lunch room."

"What were you going to do then?"

I shrugged again, "Why don't you hang with me during lunch period and find out."

* * *

During lunch period I had spotted Ayame at her locker again. She was talking to Sakura. I began to walk towards them. Sakura noticed me and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Hi, Sasuke, how are you?" She asked squeezing her books.

"Fine," I responded.

Ayame closed her locker and turned to me. She had a smile on her face. Wasn't surprising though. She seemed to always be smiling.

"Hello!" She said.

I leaned a shoulder against a locker, "Sup?"

it was silent for a while and was getting annoyed. "Are you coming to lunch today?" I heard Sakura ask.

"No."

"Oh.." She frowned. "Well, I think I'm going to head to the library. I think I'll go study with Hinata. See you two later."

"So what do you plan on doing then?" I heard Ayame say.

"How bout we go to the back of the school?" She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"So...Why are we back here?" Ayame asked.

"I want to know what your power is. I want to train and want to see if you're a worthy training partner."

"Oh, I see. You want to enhance your skills. Well that's what we have GT for."

"I need more than just a stupid class to help me," I said forming a fist. "Especially if I want to be better than him..."

As I stared at the ground I noticed that I was being covered by a shadow. The sun was shining down on me anymore. I looked up and noticed that two trees were arched over top of me. They then began to straighten and stand straight and tall. I looked over to Ayame. She gave a light shrug and smirked.

"Impressive," I said.

"So what can you do?" She asked.

I grinned and focused all of my energy on her. I noticed her eyes widen with shock. "Your eyes were just red..." Before she could finish I stretched my arm out to the tree beside me. I wielded a branch on the tree to stretch and wrap around her waist.

"How..How? You can control plants too?" She said stunned. I couldn't help but smirk at her astonishment.

"No, even better. I have the power to copy others powers."

Her eyes lit up, "Really!? That's amazing. Could you give me another demonstration?"

I shrugged. "It has its down sides though." I said as I began to walk, Ayame following after. We walked back into the school building. The halls were empty. Everyone must be in a class or still at lunch. I noticed Ayame staring at me. I guess she wanted me to finish my statement.

"I can only copy a power once I have seen it in action and I can only use it once per copy. Like me controlling that tree was all I could do using your power. At that moment I wasn't able to do anything else. I would have to copy again whenever you used your power again."

She was now in front of me; blocking me from walking any further.

"Even if that is so your gift is super cool. I like it. And I'm pretty sure you'll enhance it by the time you graduate."

"That's too long from now."

She was at my side now. "Oh come on. It's just a couple of years. They will fly by." she nudged me and winked. "So, are you going to demonstrate for me again."

"Yeah." I spotted a kid walking down the hall. He was small and looked about thirteen. He had to be a freshman. I walked up to him. "Hey kid."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why don't you show us your gift."

"Um..." He said.

"_Please?_" Ayame asked making puppy dog eyes.

The boy blushed and nodded his head. "O-Ok. I can put up barriers. S-see."

I felt something push me back and realized there was a transparent bluish bubble surrounding the boy. The bubble disappeared. "Why did I have to do that?" The boy asked.

"Because.." I said smirking. I then created a barrier of my own around me and Ayame.

"Awesome!" I heard Ayame say.

I watched as the boy's mouth dropped. He didn't say anything he just ran off. "Wait!" Ayame called after him, but he ignored her.

"You really are gifted, Sasuke." Ayame said. I didn't say anything.

_But I'm still not better than him_, I thought.

The bell rung. In an instant students began to flood the hall. "It's time for the assembly now right?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah."

**Naruto's POV **

I didn't want to go to the assembly. I didn't care for a new principle. So, I decided to stop by Iruka Sensei's class. Hoping he was still in there. I pushed the door open and peeked inside. I could see him sitting at his desk. His head was hung low. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Iruka?" I said stepping inside.

He lifted his head. "Naruto? What are you doing here? You should be in the auditorium now."

"So should you," I said. "We're all suppose to be meeting this new principle."

"Oh..Yes, but the faculty and staff have met him already." He said.

"I don't want to go. Assembly's are boring." I said taking a seat in the front row. "Why do you look so gloomy?"

"Oh, it's nothing Naruto, go to the assembly."

"Oh come on, Teach. What's up? I've never seen you so down."

He stood up. I stood up as well. We walked towards each other. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm transporting you to the auditorium."

I stood there waiting to be transported. He closed his eyes. He had a distressed expression. He seemed so focused. I was becoming impatient. If he was going to transport I wish he would do it already.

"Um...Teach?" I said.

"Dammit!" He said punching his desk. It startled me.

"Woah! What's up?" I said throwing my hands up.

"No matter how hard I try I can't seem to transport. I-it's like my power has been stripped!" He said clutching his hair.

"You've...You've lost your powers?" I couldn't believe it. That can't be true. Could it? "" Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't take my frustration out on you."

"Are you sure you aren't sick or anything?"

He nodded. He went back to his desk and sat down. He placed his head on his desk and covered them with his hands. I stood in place. I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't understand how he could have lost his power.

"Just like Principle Tsunade." I whispered to myself.

**Sasuke's POV**

The new principle stood at the center of the stage. He looked sick if you asked me. He was really pale and and skinny. You could see it even in his face.

"Hello students I am your new Principle Orochimaru."

**YOU REVIEW AND I WRITE.**


End file.
